


hold me but don't touch

by pocketsofposies



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Humor, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, More and more angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 19:42:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18430793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pocketsofposies/pseuds/pocketsofposies
Summary: Sleepless night after sleepless night, Josie decides to face the consequences of her actions— or better yet, face her ex outside with a lantern and a prism and everyone else sleeping.





	hold me but don't touch

It's dark out, way past midnight. Josie knows she shouldn't have snuck out and stolen, or as she would like to say, _borrowed_ , the prism from Lizzie, but she couldn't spend another night like this.

She sits there on the bench with a lantern beside her.

"You got this..." Josie closes her eyes, sets the prism near the lantern, takes a deep breath, then slowly lets herself see.

Penelope watches her expectantly, a small smile playing on her lips.

"Isn't it a little too late for this, Jojo?"

Josie takes a deep breath again. "I can't sleep,"

"You know what I mean,"

Josie stares back at her. "I know. I'm sorry,"

Penelope's smile breaks into a grin before she starts chuckling. "Oh come on, lighten up a little!"

"Penelope," Her brows furrow, "I'm serious."

"Alright, fine. Let's talk," Penelope props herself with her hands on either side of her on the bench. "Can't resist that cute little pout on your face,"

Josie makes an effort to ignore her statement, but she can't help rolling her eyes. For a moment, she stays silent, causing the hologram of her ex girlfriend to look at her.

"I thought you wanted to talk,"

She looks down on the ground and releases a sigh. "I do... I just... don't know what to say,"

"I know something we could do that doesn't require talking," Penelope raises her brows.

For the first time tonight, Josie laughs. "You're an idiot,"

"That's why you love me," She grins. "Right?"

The smile fades from Josie's face. She stares at Penelope again, shocked at what she's just said. She's only teasing. It's just what she does.

"The night I read your letter..." She finally breaks free from her thoughts. Penelope looks at her with curiosity, full attention towards her. "I just— I wanted to apologize. It's been eating me alive ever since..."

She expects to hear something. Anything. But all she gets is a look from Penelope, urging her to continue while she feels tears welling up her eyes.

"God, Penelope, you're so stupid. Why didn't you just tell me?" Her voice cracks. She stands up and rubs her eyes, not knowing if it's the fatigue finally hitting her or all the pent up emotions she's letting loose. "I don't know what to do without you. Going to your room some nights... it feels so empty. It's so empty and I hate it."

"Of course it's empty, my things are gone," Penelope walks beside her and looks her in the eyes. Though she's still joking, she sees the concern.

"You _know_ what I mean!" Josie lets herself cry. Her words come out as harsh whispers, careful not to alarm anyone. "It's so empty without you. You could have told me so I didn't have to watch you fucking walk away like that again,"

"You should have read the letter sooner. You were curious but you were so scared of facing your own feelings, like you were before," Penelope looks at her with gentleness in her eyes but firmness in her voice.

"But why didn't you just tell me?"

"I know you know the answer to that,"

Josie runs a hand through her hair. Even as she wipes her cheeks, a new trail of warm tears come rushing down. Deep down, she knows it's true.

"I didn't want to hurt you. Even though I thought you didn't give a damn about me anymore,"

Josie closes her eyes. "I miss you."

She's met with silence. Deep down, too, she doesn't know if her feelings are still reciprocated.

"I just... want you back. I want you to hug me like the first time. Please come back so I could tell you everything. I just want you to know everything, Penelope," She drops to her knees, hands covering her face and muffling her sobs.

"Josie,"

She hears a voice call her name. Arms wrap around her. For a moment, her heart leaps up to her throat. She looks up and notices blonde hair.

"It's freezing," Lizzie pulls her closer. She carefully runs her hand through Josie's brown locks. "It's... It's late, we should get back,"

Josie lets her sister help her up. She leans in for the comfort provided but her eyes roam around in hopes of seeing someone else. "How long have you been here?"

Lizzie wraps her coat around Josie with one hand. She tucks the prism in her pocket with the other before taking the lantern. "I just arrived. I didn't hear anything, don't worry,"

Josie lets the lie pass. Her eyes focus on the ground as they make their way back, letting comfortable silence engulf them for the rest of the night.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry if it's short!!! its like 12 am and its posie breakdown hours !


End file.
